View
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: When things became too much and, with Kaiba as a rival, that happened often, Yami would turn to Honda, and ask for a walk in the park. It seemed to clear his head... HondaYami fluff


This…because I felt like it.

Based off a poem written by me- which means I can use it! A Honda/Yami one-shot.

"View"- by Rowan A. Morona

Once I was walking in the park

and I stumbled

over a stone-

undescriptive

grey

and too small to trip over-

but I fell all the same.

I tried to catch my descent

by grabbing a tree branch

but my grip slipped

and I fell to the earth.

With my nose to the ground

my eyes greeted with gravel

I wondered how that

undescriptive

grey

and too small to trip over stone

caused me to fall so far.

I couldn't understand, but as I looked up

I saw you standing over me

and I realized

to my feet, that stone

was more of a

boulder

so no wonder I fell.

Besides, the view was great

from the fall

looking up.

_View_

---

Honda glanced to his left, to the beautiful being walking beside him under the trees. When things became too much- and, being the King of Games with a rival as persistent as Kaiba, that happened quite often- Yami would turn to him, to Honda, and ask for a walk in the park. It seemed to clear his mind, and the company, Yami found, was always more than wonderful. It brought a smile to Honda's face, even as his eyebrows were twisted in concern over the man, who was so much more than that.

However, now, as Honda turned to Yami, the spirit's face was shadowed with thought and anxiety. "Yami, what is it?" he asked.

Yami's hands were crossed over his chest but Honda, worried, gently grabbed one of Yami's hands and engulfed it within his warm palm. Yami sighed. "Just thinking," he replied.

"Yeah, I know. About what?" Honda brought the delicate hand up to his face, softly kissing each finger and causing Yami, despite his troubled face, to smile.

"Everything," Yami said.

"The God Cards?"

Yami nodded. "That…and other things." Yami tugged on his arm, trying to free his hand from Honda's loving lips.

Honda reluctantly let Yami's hand drop. "Such as?"

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing." Yami began to walk faster but Honda, whose legs were much longer, barely had to increase his pace to catch up. He let his arm drop around Yami's waist, slowing the pharaoh down.

"Hey, I'm here to listen," he reminded the spirit.

"Yeah," Yami said, looking up into Honda's warm eyes. "I know."

Honda grinned and kissed Yami's forehead. "Good! So, what's troubling you?"

Yami exhaled heavily. "I'd rather not say, Hiroto."

Honda released Yami from his embrace. "I love you, Yami," he said softly, sadly, causing Yami to sigh again.

Honda watched Yami's face, expecting something but receiving less than what he wanted. Yami did not break the silence.

"Yami," Honda spoke when he could not stand the silence any longer. "Don't you love me too?"

"Who am I, Hiroto?" Yami whispered to the ground. Honda took a step closer and it was then that he realized they had stopped walking. "Who am I, to say I love you?"

Honda laughed nervously, taking Yami's face in his hands and tenderly lifting it up to look into his questioning eyes. "Well, you're Yami! The, uh…the one I care most about!" he exclaimed. "What do you mean, who are you?"

Yami turned his face away from Honda. Honda let his hands fall to his sides, his eyes sad for the spirit he loved. "I'm three-thousand years old, Honda," Yami said, the use of his family name replacing the affectionate Hiroto like a slap in the face. "I'm spoiling you for someone else; how could I be so selfish?"

Honda reached out to the shaking, precious form whose words separated them like miles, whose words stunk deeper than pain, words that chilled worse than snow. Honda was speechless; all he could mutter was "Yami,", so softly that the one he called out to didn't hear him.

As Honda tried to feebly reach out to the man who felt so far away, Yami bulldozed on. "Just what am I? I'm nothing special, nothing more than a ghost that shouldn't love, shouldn't have that ability. I can't imagine what you see in me."

Yami was subtly crying, but they were in an isolated part of the park. Honda finally found that the miles created by Yami's words had disappeared and his hands found Yami's arms, holding tightly as Honda pulled Yami to him.

"Yami, tell me," Honda said into the pharaoh's hair, "is this what was troubling you?" Yami nodded reluctantly into Honda's chest. "Then you've been asking the wrong person. You might not be able to see it, but you are very special to me." Honda gently brought Yami away from him, holding him tenderly at arms length. "Falling in love with you is the best thing I've ever felt; having you love me back has been the best thing to ever happen to me." Yami sniffled softly and Honda brought his hand up to wipe away the remaining of Yami's tears. He smiled. "I love you, Yami."

Yami smiled back, small but it warmed Honda to his toes. "I love you too, Hiroto."

Honda leaned forward and kissed Yami quietly, then stepped back, his face wide with a nonchalant grin. "Now I don't want to hear anymore of this doubt, okay? Promise me Yami; you have enough to worry about, don't let me be one of those things."

Yami nodded. "You're right Hiroto. Thank you for taking care of me."

Honda slipped his arm around Yami, steering them through the trees again. "Of course," he said. "Somebody has to."

Yami didn't say anything, going back to thinking, but as Honda glanced back down at the spirit beside him, the shadow had passed.

**End**

That was almost depressingly short. Other than that, I liked it. Well, Honda/Yami is beautiful imo, and I want to dedicate a lot of my stories – one-shots- to them, because there really are not enough of them. This is just the beginning.

Review?


End file.
